


The Origin of Sandwich

by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, prompt, the college au is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz wasn't supposed to have the lunch shift, but maybe being late to the beginning of a lecture just once wouldn't be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin of Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fitzsimmons + my friends bet I wouldn’t buy these three weird and questionable items and you’re my cashier
> 
> I know people usually go with a potentially nsfw scenario for this prompt, but I took it in a much fluffier direction.

 When her friends dragged her into the grocery store during their break between classes, Jemma had expected to pick up something for lunch along with a bottle of water to have with her through the afternoon. She did _not_ expect to have her _former_ best friends to send her into the check out line with the most confusing collection of items in her basket that she could imagine.

At first glance, maybe they weren't so strange, considering they were all edible, but what was she going to do with dried pesto, a package of fresh mozzarella, and a fresh loaf of French bread? Sure, the two people who made her do it in the first place both thought it would be hilarious, but for entirely different reasons. Trip just wanted to see how she would explain her shopping choices if someone were to ask. Skye, on the other hand, had made a point to push her in the direction of the line she hated most of all.

Skye had made sure Leo Fitz would be her cashier.

It took all of Jemma's self control to not sigh, and it only got harder when he was ringing her up without making any sort of eye contact. He had no reason to hate her, yet here they were, barely saying a word in a situation where exactly that could potentially get him fired. Certainly he could manage polite conversation, or at the very least a _hello_. All she'd done since the moment she knew they were both in similar accelerated degree programs was try to be his friend, or at the very least be pleasant. Clearly, he didn't have the same intentions.

He was grabbing a partially full paper bag with one hand and opening the cash register to get her change with the other, and that was the moment when he seemed to actually look at her. The moment that passed between them was only broken when Fitz cleared his throat awkwardly, passing the bag of groceries to her over the counter and setting the few bills and coins in change on the surface for her to sort and put away in her purse.

Then, he did something she never expected. Leo Fitz actually spoke to her, with real words, _willingly_. “You probably won't get much of a sandwich with just that. I mean, I'm sure you have other things to put on it – if you're making a sandwich at all, I shouldn't be assuming. I just... I read somewhere that prosciutto is good with mozzarella.”

The words made her pause, though it was admittedly partially because she hadn't expected to hear them at all, and when she could finally speak, it was after Jemma had managed to nod her head to show that she'd heard in the first place. “I'll have to give that a try.”

**Two Weeks Later**

Fitz was stuck at the register for another lunch shift, though this time it was significantly less busy, and he wasn't alone. Instead, so long as no one needed him to ring anything up for them, he could talk to his new best friend until his shift was over and they could actually eat.

“Are you sure you did it right? You put too much aioli on mine last time. And you really should cut the cheese in thicker slices, and put more prosciutto on it. That way, the flavors still balance out.”

Jemma was watching him with a fond smile while he rambled on, making sure to keep the paper bag containing their lunch within his line of sight. It didn't matter if she put too much pesto, or the cheese was cut too thin, or if it would be better with an extra slice of prosciutto. It wasn't that she didn't try to make it just right and specifically to his preferences, but nothing would change the facts – he'd eat it anyway.

“Oh, _Fitz_.”


End file.
